The Chosen Corey: The Beginning
by B-bro Frend
Summary: Years ago, a prophesy was told that a heroic force would overcome evil. But what happens after the most special one chooses a certain someone as the chosen protector of Earth. Can Corey save the Earth from evil dark forces, or will these powers separate the friendship of the band. Sorry for sucky summary. R&R. Rated T for super hero action movie violence. P.S. This is my fanfic.
1. Where it all started

Hey guys, this chapter will tell you the origins of where the powers of the Riders came from. And this is a Grojband story, but this chapter won't have anything to do with Grojband. But the next chapter will.

**Chapter 1: **The Prologue

Long ago, millions of light years away from Earth, there was a planet named Ceribron. And on that planet were aliens that were able to control elements of there planet. And each elements had protectors which were able to posses the bodies of worthy beings after the previous body could no longer fight for Ceribron.

Fire (energy and non-destructive), water (has stretchy powers), earth (has a sledgehammer as a weapon), life (has a wodden staff and bow and arrows), lightning (has knunchuks and can shoot lightning from his fingertips) and air (can use air to force objects up and down and uses fists only) were all protectors. But the most special and rarest of them all, light protectors (can light up the night and has a bladeless sword that can be activated only by the light protector) were pure in the heart and most respected and cared for because with no light, the planet cannot live, for it will die and burn out like a light bulb. The light holders were also the most powerful beings on Ceribron.

But in order for there to be light, there must be darkness. The dark holders had eternal life and can only be defeated by their opposites. They were filled with pure evil and wanted to destroy all life there is. Every dark one were know as destroyers.

Dark fire (opposite is fire, is destructive and only likes to spread pain), ice (opposite is water, can make ninja weapons out of ice) mud (opposite is earth, softer than earth but can stretch body parts to make them as weapons), death (opposite is life, carnivore with werewolf teeth and razor sharp claws and uses them like a predator), thunder (opposite is lightning, can blast away a mountain with sound), and smoke (opposite is air, blinds innocents with gas to kill by lack of air). But the most hated and evil was the pure darkness destroyer (opposite is, obviously, light). He can darken the day and make dark explosive orbs that can be thrown and has a sword just like the light protector, only darkness can activate it though.

With each opposite fighting each other off, none of the sides could win since each pair were evenly matched. But the Dark destroyer had one trick up in his evil mind. The ability to create a black hole which would destroy Ceribron. The Dark ones were ordered to evacuate the planet and find another one to inhabit and destroy later on. But the light protector was willing to sacrifice himself for the planet. The protectors were ordered to follow the dark ones and protect whatever planet they intended to destroy. So as the Dark destroyer created the black hole, Ceribron was being sucked in with all of it's people. But the light protector tackled the Dark destroyer into the black hole only for both of them to be lost and destroyed with all of Ceribron. As for the dark ones and the protectors, they each flew millions of light years only to land on the planet of the human race, Earth. The protectors each possessed one human body just to stay hidden from the destroyers, just waiting for their light leader to return to them.

Thank you readers for reading my first chapter of my first story. R&amp;R :) thx


	2. Love sparks between two

Hi Frendz, sorry i could not update on friday. I was busy getting candy. I got sick on saturday and sunday i was busy. But i can update tis week because i only have school on monday and wednesday. SOOOOOOO... enjoy this next chapter.

**Chapter 2: The arrival**

It is a sunny peaceful day in Peaceville. Everyone is happy and Grojband is rocking out during rehearsals. The mayor is stacking cards on his desk and Trina is at the mall with Mina trying to buy some cute dress for herself to impress Nick. But at the top of Peaceville Mountain, two young boys named Brandon, an averaged sized thirteen year old with black hair going down to the middle of his fore head and brown eyes and has a dark history which caused him to have a dark soul, and Jeremy, an innocent puppy cute smart 10 year old boy with flat hair, brown eyes and is two inches shorter than Brandon, who is shy and never talks, ever. Not since "that" day. As the two brothers (yes they are related) stood at the top of the mountain, the older brother spoke up. "He's here, I can sense his evil presence in this town." said Brandon. "Let's ride". Both used their skills they had to ski down the entire mountain with no equipment. After the brothers got down to the bottom of the mountain, Jeremy used his telepathic sense that only brothers can use (like kin and kon) to speak. "You look for the dark rider while I'll see if the light rider is really alive. Okay?", "Alright." Then the two split up only to find what they need, and what they want. Revenge.

**Wicked Cool Transition**

_Corey's POV_

I looked at my band mates, who look exhausted after a whole day of practice. "Great practice guys, this gig is going to be awesome" I say. Then my best friend Laney speaks up to say "Yeah, the whole town is going to be there and we're going to wow them with our performance." I love her voice, it makes me happy every time I hear it. Just like her pretty hair and face and the way her eyes sparkle in the light and... wait what am I saying. I don't love her. She's my best friend, I can't love Laney. Can I? Uhg, not the time for questions. I need to focus on what's important, the gig. Ooohhh, this is going to be awesome, as long as Trina doesn't ruin it. And I already have lyrics that Laney helped me write. I can't wait for this gig.

_Laney's POV_

Corey seems really excited for this gig. It's just like any other one that we've played in. He's all jumpy and his hair is flowing in the air like a skirt. *Sigh* his beautiful blue hair, with his blue eyes, his perfect face. I just love Corey, I've had a crush on him since the day I met him. It's hard for me to not love such a perfect boy who I've know for years. I just wish that he loved me back. That way I could tell him how I feel and we could live happily together for the rest of our days. Then my life will be complete. As long as nothing comes in my way, especially Kin and Kon.

_No one's POV_

It is almost nine o'clock in Peaceville almost everyone is asleep. All but four kids in Corey's room. The four are getting ready for bed. Kin and Kon are in the bathroom brushing their teeth, as for Corey and Laney, they are having a nice, calm conversation about other life forms. "So Laney, how, I mean, do you think there are other life forms out there in the world like us." said Corey as he stared out the window while sitting on the floor next to Laney. "I don't know Core, but if there are, let's just hope they are friendly " said Laney with a smile on her face while staring at her best friend's beautiful blue hair, for some reason. "Do you think they have feelings like us humans do? Like happiness, sadness, and love too?" asked the blue haired boy with a soft, charming voice. "Probably, but I'm not so sure. And if they do, then they are lucky to have feelings like us humans. Especially love." said the red head with a nervous look on her face. She felt a hand placed on hers only to realize that it was Corey's hand.

_Laney's POV_

I feel a warm hand on mine and I see that it's Core's. My face feels warm and I look into Corey's beautiful, sapphire eyes. I see his face getting closer to my face. Wait, is he going to kiss me? ME? YES YES YES! Oh my gosh, I have been waiting for this moment for a long time. But I hear him say something before I brace myself to be kissed.

_Corey's POV_

After hearing what Laney say about love, I have a feeling in my heart that says the truth about Laney. I love Laney Penn. I put my hand on my little red head's hand and I look into her eyes. Her shiny, pretty emerald eyes. "Yeah, especially love" I say before I lean in to try and kiss Laney.

_No one's POV_

The two love birds are leaning in closer and closer to each other as they get ready for a heart warming moment. They were just a centimeter away from making contact until Corey's door swung open. Knowing that it was the Kujira twins, Corey and Laney quickly backed away from each other realizing that their lovely moment was ruined by the twins. Both crushed by the fact that their moment was ruined, Corey and Laney decided to just let this slide. But for now, they each were happy that they almost kissed. Oh well.

Well, I hope you guys liked this chapter. Now there are two new kids in Peaceville on the loose looking for revenge. But who are they trying to get revenge on. Who are they trying to avenge. Will Corey and Laney ever get another chance to kiss. And will I have to got to the bathroom in the next five minutes. Probably not. R&amp;R. Later Frendz


	3. Dreams

Hey frendz. I'm sorry that I did not update in a while. But here is the next chapter of my story to make it up for you frendz. R&amp;R.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_No one's POV_

It is three o'clock in the morning and everyone in Peaceville is fast asleep. Our four Grojband members are dreaming of what they hope their future will one day be like. But they are not completely satisfied of their "dreams".

_Corey's Dream and POV_

I'm rocking out in front of the world with my best friends. Everyone is chanting out our band name, screaming for us, Kin and Kon are and it is awesome. Well almost. I see Laney looking a bit...depressed. And that is not what my Laney is suppose to be like. I'm curious what is on her mind. I go up to her and ask "Are you okay Lanes?" But as she turns to me, dark skeletal like figures appear behind her and give me an evil smirk. I look at them in the eyes and all I see is an evil and dark soul that craved for destruction. They grab Laney and disappear to...well...I don't know. I'm panicking that my best friend is gone. What do I do? I need help. I see the dark figures again but only to flee because on other skeletal figures. Wait, what? Now I'm confused. But it didn't matter because what they brought back to me was Laney. They put her onto my arms so I could carry like a princess. My sweet, beautiful princess Laney. Safe in my arms.

**End of Corey's Dream**

_Laney's Dream and POV_

I wake up in a world where Peacville is destroyed and there is nothing but rubble. But for some reason, I hear something, or someone. No, wait more than one person. Multiple people... FIGHTING!? What is going on, I'm worried. Wait... where's Core? I'm going to see what is that fighting about. I peak over a wall that is... torn down. What happen to Peaceville. Was it a nuke or bomb or what? Anyway, I see two... things... fighting each other. They look like human skeletons, one is bright (I'm guessing he's the good guy) and is wearing a leather jacket that only a gangster from the '60's would wear with army boots and leather pants too. It also had leather gloves on it's hand. Why is it wearing so much leather? Weird. The other skeletal thing was very dark(probably the bad guy) and was wearing, the same things as the bright looking thing. What's up with this leather business? But all I see is the bright looking guy taking every hit that the dark guy is giving him. Is the good guy losing?! Is it the end of the world if he does lose? What I see next was something bright coming towards me and... uh oh, the bright guy was hit towards where I'm standing buy the dark thing. But I don't get hit. Instead the bright thing pulls me in close to his body as if he were trying to protect me. But from what? I can't see anything because I shut my eyes, but i can feel an impact and hear an explosion. Then I heard a thump because what I saw was the bright guy laying on the ground with a hole in is back and steam coming out of the hole. He just took a hit for me, and a bad one too because he's not moving at all. Did he sacrifice his life for me? I notice that the light from his body is getting dimmer. He's growing skin back on his bone. He's becoming a HUMAN again. I'm going to find out who this person is and why he saved my life. Then I hear someone speak. It's the dark thing. I heard him say something that got me confused. He said

"So, young lady, you come to join your little friend here? Well then, I guess you'll be seeing him on the other side." But the I hear a different voice coming from where the light guy was laying. No, wait. It was the light guy. He said something that shocked me.

"No, leave Laney out of this, she's innocent. Do what ever you want with me, but just leave her alone. I... *sigh* I love her." That sentence shocked me. Is this someone I know from my family or... friends? I hear a weapon, a sword, being pulled out and I thought that the light guy was going to fight back, but instead a dark purple sword was in front of my face and I saw the dark thing say

"Say good-bye to your best friend Laney Penn." Wait, I have one best friend and I highly doubt that he's that light...guy. It came to me, that the light guy is...

**End of Laney's dream**

_Kin and Kon's Dreams_

Kin and Kon are in their living room watching TV eating cheese.

**End of both their "cheesy" dreams**

_No one's POV_

As Corey is enjoying his dream, he wakes up at three forty-two AM to the sound of a strange noise in his room. Corey looks at Laney while she is sleeping. "She looks so beautiful in her sleep" says the blue haired boy. But as he is watching Laney sleep, Corey hears the strange noise again only to find a mysterious figure at his window, watching him. Corey is freaked out by this moment and pretends that it is a dream and he is not awake. Corey rubs his eyes with both hands and looks at the window one last time. What he sees is nothing but the night sky filled with bright stars that light up the dark. The blue headed boy is relieved and goes back to bed once more.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

So that is it for this week and I hope you enjoyed it. Will we find out what Laney's dream meant? Who was that mysterious person watching Corey? And will Kin and Kon be eating cheese and watching TV. I'm pretty sure about that. Until next time frendz.


	4. Bullies

Hi frendz. I'm sorry I could not update on Saturday, but I really want to thank you people for being patient with me. So to make it up to you guys, here is the next chapter that I hope you will enjoy. R&amp;R.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_No one's POV_

It was Saturday afternoon and Grojband needed to go to the music shop to get Corey a new pick. Because he flung down the drain again. That is typical Corey. As he and his band mates walk into the shop, Corey goes straight up to the store clerk and asks in an innocent tone

"Do you have any picks that I might be interested in?" The clerk then lets out a big sigh and complains to Corey in a rude voice "Corey, at this rate, you are might as well buy all my picks so you don't have to keep coming here every week!" And since Corey was so oblivious and so... Corey, he took the expression literal.

"So how much would all that cost, Johnny?" asked the oblivious boy with a happy look on his face. Laney then interrupted Corey's little happy time moment and said with a serious voice

"Core, that was an expression and he means that you have to stop losing all your picks or else he won't give you any more, and without any picks how are we going to rock out if you can't play?"

"Hmm, good point Laney. I should take better care of my picks and not lose Johnny, can I have this pick right here?" asked Corey while pointing to a flat, blue pick with a skull on fire in the middle. The grumpy clerk then took out the pick Corey was asking for and plopped it onto the soft palm of his annoying customer.

"Thanks John, I'll make sure that nothing bad happens to it!" Exclaimed Corey with a big smile on his bright face as he paid Johnny the money. Soon after that, Kin and Kon were seen outside talking to a kid with ragged clothing and and a dirty hoodie and his hood covering the kid's face. Laney was in the music aisle looking at different music albums and CD's and did not notice anything. Corey walked out the door slowly only to be attacked by a smaller kid in a ninja mask on to hide their face. As Kin and Kon tried to run to Corey to help out they were also attacked by two more kids in ninja suits. As Kin and Kon struggled to get the two ninja boys off their backs, the two boys in suits whispered a word into Kin and Kon's ears before they leaped off and disappeared *Ninja*. Meanwhile, Corey was fighting to get the little boy off of him and tried to scream for help, but the little one covered his mouth with tape so no-one would hear him.

During all of this strangeness, Laney heard from inside he music store a lot of grunting. She went outside to take a look on what was happening to soon also be attacked by one of the boy's in a ninja suit. The boy grabbed and covered up her mouth so she could not be heard. But Laney was still able to be seen by her best friend as he watched her get attacked. Corey then snapped at the scene and got furious. He grabbed the little boy by the hips and threw him on the ground only for the small one to get hurt from the impact. Corey ran to Laney and grabbed the ninja kid by the neck and shoved him off of Laney.

"Are you okay Laney? Are you hurt?" asked the worried blue haired boy. "I'm fine Core. Thank you." said Corey's best friend in a nervous tone of voice. The two pals stared each other in the eyes with passion. Corey decided to make his move, by getting his face closer to Laney's. Before he and Laney's lips could touch, Corey was punched right in the gut by the kid in the hoodie as he fell to the ground in pain. Core was facing the sky and saw the kid who punched him above him. All he saw from the kid's face was him flaming eyes and nothing else.

"Listen hear, Riffin. Next time you touch my brother like that, your gonna regret you ever lived. Got that?" screamed the kid in fury. But the little boy grabbed the kid's shoulder and gave a look to the kid that he was fine and that there was no need to be mad or hurt Corey. The kid soon took his foot off of Corey's chest and said something that sort of confused Corey.

"Watch your back, Riffin. Because he will attack when your not ready and your the only one who can defeat him. Be prepared to encounter us again for training with you friends. Alright?" That got Corey confused. "First this kid attacks me, then he warns me about something I don't know of." Corey thought to himself. Next thing he sees is that Kin and Kon have disappeared and now Laney is laying on the ground, unconscious. All of a sudden Corey gets punched in the forehead and is knocked out cold by the hooded kid and was taken to his house and put in his bed.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Again, sorry for the delay. But please review and have a happy Thanksgiving. Bye frendz


	5. New kid

Hi frendz. Guess what? I forgot to mention this but my birthday was on Saturday. Yes my birthday was a happy one this year (for once). Thank you all for wishing me a (late) happy birthday. I won't go into detail what happened, it will take too long to explain. So just R&amp;R. Enjoy.

_Corey's POV_

Ow, my forehead hurts. Wait, where am I? Oh, I'm in my room. What time is it? I look over at my alarm clock of Grojband's logo and it says " Tuesday March 21st, 7:02 A.M." I got to get ready for school today. But I'm confused. I remember getting attacked by a little kid with a blue ninja mask. And I saw Lan... oh man, Laney. Last thing I saw was a fist throw at my face and I didn't get to see her. I hope she's okay. I'll see her at school hopefully. But I got to focus on getting ready for school. Oh, I hope Laney is okay.

**Wicked Cool Transition**

_In Laney's bedroom and her POV_

Huh... *Yawn* Oh man, what happened? Where am I? Am I in my room? What time is it? Why am I asking so many questions? Wait, where's Corey? I remember seeing him get punched in the face and get knocked out by a kid in a raggedy hoodie. I tried to stop him but the little boy threw something at my face. It was like a smoke bomb, but it was tiny and it popped once the thing hit my face. It released grey smoke and it had a bubble gum scent which knocked me out. And that's the last thing I remember. I gotta find Corey and see if he's alright. I'm worried about him. I love him. I care for him, and without Core, my life would be a total failure. I just wish he could love me back.

**Wicked School Transition**

_No One's POV_

It was eight o'clock in the morning and the kids of Peaceville were arriving at school. Corey is lokking around the hallways to see if he could spot his best friend. As for Laney, she was rushing through the hallways searching for her crush, Corey.

"Gosh, where are you Core? I hope your alright. I miss you." whispered the little redhead. Suddenly, Laney heard a familiar voice, but it was not Corey's voice. It was someone her friend encountered at the music shop.

"Well, well. You should know your not gonna find your boyfriend here." said the kid in the hoodie with a dark tone.

"He's not my b-boyfriend. H-he's m-my friend." exclaimed Laney as her face turned red.

"If you wanna find your little 'friend', then don't go running around the school like a tiny roadrunner. Stay put and you will not regret it. Trust me."

"How can I trust you after what you did to Corey yesterday. I saw what you did to him. Y-you hurt him you m-monster! You hurt all of my friends!" screamed Laney with a hateful tone.

"Hmph, nobody's called me a monster in my life before. I like that. Most people call my friends and I freaks" explained the boy as he was walking away. "And trust me, your friends will be freaks, too. And you won't like it at all. You'll hate them. Especially the blue one. But you won't even know it."

"What does that mean?" Laney asked but the boy already turned the corner and with no reply. She tried to go after him and ask again to get an answer but when she got to the corner, the boy had disappeared into the crowd of people. Laney wanted to know what the boy meant by 'your friends will be freaks, too.'

_Laney's POV_

What did that kid mean by freaks? I'm now worried even more about Corey. I need him. Plus it's almost time to get to homeroom. So I've got to find him.

"LANEY! YOUR ALIVE! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" yelled Corey as he clinged himself on me. Now I'm the happiest girl in the world to see that Core was perfectly fine and that he is safe with me.

"I missed you too Core. I'm happy to see you ,too." I say while tears are forming in my eyes. I squeeze Corey in between my arms, giving him a tremendous bear hug. But I soon hear two more voices. Wait... oh man, it's Kin and Kon. Honestly, I would not mind if they were killed in that attack. Now I just want to kill them myself for ruining my good moment, alone, with Corey. They both joined in the hug and my 'me-and-Corey-only-hug' soon became a group hug with the other two idiots. But the important thing is that Corey is safe.

_No one's POV_

The bell for the beginning of homeroom rang and the four band mates ran at the sound of the bell to their classroom. When the four arrived, they took their seats and chatted along of random stuff than no-one cares about. But their conversation was interrupted by the voice of the teacher who was introducing a new kid in their class.

"Class, I want you all to meet the new kid. He was too... smart... to be in the sixth grade, so the school allowed him to be in the seventh grade. He's only eleven years old and is very shy. So be gentle with this little kid. Everyone please welcome, Jeremy." said the teacher in a sweet and nice tone so that she doesn't scare the new kid. "Oh don't be shy. These kids are big, but they aren't bad. Well, not completely, but they will still be nice."

After the teacher finished her sentence, a short kid popped up from behind the teacher and was very nervous. The kids in the class all went 'aaawww' after they saw how cute Jeremy was. He looked like a very shy and nervous puppy who was lost. The teacher asked Jeremy if he would like to say something. But Jeremy refused and just stared at everyone. He was too shy to speak. After a few moments, the teacher asked for Jeremy to sit in between Corey and Laney. He took a seat and both band members tried to introduce themselves, but Jeremy did not say a word. He just stared at them both. Even Laney was hypnotized by the little boy's cuteness. Everyone was stunned by Jeremy's little cute puppy face. But Corey felt that this little kid seemed oddly familiar. But he just can't figure it out. Something strange is going on.

Well, I hope you readers enjoyed this chapter because I enjoy writing it. Review and have a great day. Bye frendz.


	6. Dark and Cute don't belong together

Hi frendz. I'm actually making this chapter while I am very hungry. So my ideas might be poor this chapter. Bear with me, okay. I can't think while I'm hungry. So just R&amp;R and enjoy.

_Corey's POV_

Why do I get the feeling that I know this little kid. He's very adorable and I would protect him my whole life if he was my brother. I'm going to introduce myself to him.

_No one's POV_

"Hi. My name is Corey Riffin. I am the leader of a band that my friends and I formed. I play the electric guitar and I take the band on wild adventures and rock out on an awesome gig we play every time. Oh, and these are my friends." Corey pointed at Kin and introduced him first."This is Kin. He is super smart, funny and can play the keyboard."

"Awe, hi there little buddy. Don't worry, I won't hurt you." Kin exclaimed. The blue headed boy soon introduced Kon and pointed out that he is Kin's twin (not identical) brother. But Jeremy curled up into a ball and was feeling afraid of the Grojband members and started to shake in fear. He did not say a word to at all.

"This is Kon. He's not as smart, gentle and loves to play the drums. And he loves cheese." Explained Corey.

"Sup little bro. Do you like cheese? I've got some in my pack. Want some?" Asked Kon. And as Jeremy put his feet on the ground accepting Kon's cheese offer, he slowly started to end his shaking but was still afraid.

"And this gal is my best friend, Laney. She is the best at playing the bass guitar and is basically Grojband's manager. Laney basically helps us stay alive when we are on an adventure for some odd reason. And, she helps us get lyrics for our band with her awesome skills. You can't get a better friend, who is a girl, than our dear friend here." Laney let out a light blush and was facing towards the ground after hearing what Corey said about her.

Laney lifted her head to say something to the little one. "Um... hi there, Jeremy. Listen, there is no need to be scared of us." Explained Laney. "We are very nice to kids like you and we would love for you to be our friend. Is that okay?" She let out her hand to shake hands with the little boy. Jeremy soon stopped shaking and put out his hand and shook the hand of Corey's best friend.

"Yay, now we are all friends." Corey shouted as he jumped up in the air. "You are now officially welcome to Grojband's lunch table. We discuss plans for our next gig, eat lunch and just chat." Corey explained excitedly.

**Eating lunch Transition**

As Corey approached the Grojband lunch table, he was hoping to see his little friend there. But Jeremy was not at the table.

"Where's Jeremy?" He asked. The group shrugged as they were wondering the same thing. They each looked in different directions, hoping to see their adorable friend. After a couple minutes of searching, Laney spotted Jeremy sitting with another person. The same person who she hated since they met. The boy who attacked the each one of the members of Grojband. Laney notified the group and with a simple glimpse of who Jeremy was sitting with, they were all surprised that an adorably cute eleven year old was hanging out with an evil and dark... person. Corey went without his friends to go and confront the kid to give their cute friend back. As he walked, furiously passing by a table filled with the most popular kids in school, hunky Nick Mallory (hottest and most perfect person in Peaceville), Christian and Joseph Burraghi (Identical twins with shaggy hair and are as tall as Corey an love sports), and a bunch of other jocks that nobody cares about. Corey arrived at the table with Jeremy and the other kid and spoke out.

"Hey! What are you doing with our friend. He belongs with us, not you!" Shouted the angry blue one.

"And just tell me exactly why I can't hang out with this little fella right here?" Asked the kid as he takes a bite out of his sandwich while hiding his face with his hood on.

"Because your dark and evil and nobody likes you!" Hissed Corey.

"Your right, nobody likes me. But my brother here loves me and I love him, too." Explained the boy. Jeremy soon smiled at his brother but said nothing.

"Yeah right. I'm pretty sure tha... wait. What did you just say!?"

"That Jeremy is my brother and it is my job to protect him until he can take care of himself. He's still not over of what happened a year ago so I have to take care of him. And trust me, it's not easy as a kid."

"But Jeremy is as adorable as a puppy and your evil. And from what I learned in my experiences of watching action movies, cute and dark don't go together." Exclaimed Corey as his friend walked up behind him.

"What's going on? Why are you still not back with our adorable friend?" Asked Kon.

"And why is Jeremy sitting with this guy? He should be sitting with us, Core. Not this cruel idiot!" Yelled Laney. After hearing what the red head say to his brother, Jeremy stood up from his chair and angrily stared into Laney's eyes. The group was shocked to see that Jeremy was protecting an evil kid.

"Easy little bro. They're just saying that because they don't know me yet and they know only you. These four don't know yet about 'him' either." The boy said, "no-one else in Peaceville knows yet." Jeremy looked with a 'fine,-I-won't-hurt-them' face and sat back down and continued eating his chocolate chip cookie.

"What does that mean? And how come Jeremy doesn't speak?" Questioned Kin.

"Jeremy is still upset after what happened last year and he refuses to speak. Plus he's shy." Explained the kid.

"What happened last year?" Asked Corey.

"I can't tell it to you right now because it will make Jeremy really upset and he'll start to cry. So maybe at a different time later in life."

"When? Later?"

"No, after we've finished what we came for. He won't be as sad. Now leave. We're trying to finish our lunch." Corey and his friends started to walk away but heard the kid speak up and Corey was the only one to turn around and listen. "Oh wait... my name is Brandon, just so you know. And sorry for attacking you and your friends yesterday. I was testing your reflexes to see how well you fight. And your not bad." Said the kid as he finished off his sandwich.

"Oh...uh, thanks?" Said Corey in a confused voice. He ran off back to his table to rejoin his normal friends once more.

So that's it for this chapter frendz. Hope you enjoyed it because it took a while for me to write because I am hungry. So please review and have a great day. I'm gonna go make a sandwich right now.


	7. A new hero

**No comment. I have nothing to say. Except for the fact that I just watched the second Ghost Rider movie on my phone. It was a good movie. Dark, but good. R&amp;R and enjoy.**

_Somewhere under Peaceville, in a dark and spooky place_

"It's time, my dark allies. Tonight is the night that our master shall rise again," said an evil voice, "and we will finally get rid of the protectors, once... and for all."

"Indeed we must." It was the master of the dark destroyers that came out of the shadows. He walked in between two of his destroyers his second in command spoke up.

"Master. You're up early. Why?"

"I need some info about certain things." said their leader

"Like what, master? asked his second in command.

"I need to know where the light protector is hiding, and who he is going to posses."

"You, too, believe that the light one survived the destruction of Ceribron?"

"I don't believe, my destroyer. I know he's alive. If I could survive my own planet destroying attack while I was weak, then he could have survived as well."

"But, master, how are you going to defeat him. We know nothing of where, or who, he's hiding in."

"That is why Ice will go and be on the lookout for anything suspicious. He is like a ninja. Besides, he loves the cold. And I hear winter is coming early, this year. Bring him to me. Now." It was about three minutes later that the Ice destroyer arrived in front of his master. He got down on a knee and bowed for his leader.

"Yes, master. What is thy evil bidding you ask from me?" asked the Ice destroyer.

"Ice, I need you to go out in the light and search for strange activities. You will know when the light shines brighter close to someone. If you happen to see the light one, retreat immediately. He is strongest in the daylight and I know for sure he will kill you instantly." the master informed.

"I shall heed your warning, master. I shall alert you if I see something unusual."

"Good, now go."

The Ice one left the lair to look for the light protector.

_Meanwhile, kids were leaving school and started to walk home_

Corey and his gang were all walking home together. Kin and Kon reached their home while saying their goodbye's to their friends. And since it was Friday, the twins always book plans for themselves for the weekend. So it was just Corey and Laney who were left. There was an awkward silence between the two for a couple of minutes before the blue head decided to speak up.

"So... what's been going on with you, lately?" Now things were really getting awkward.

"Not much. I noticed Trina was following Nick around the school." explained Laney

"Br-r-r. It's getting cold outside, don't you think?"

"Yeah. Maybe we should have brought our sweaters to school like Buzz and Chance (the town's news reporters) said."

It was then that the sky turned grey.

"Wait, why is the sky turning grey?" questioned Corey. The two watched as a snowflake was lightly drifting onto the concrete. As more snowflakes fell, the temperature began to drop significantly.

"What the heck, why is it snowing in April?!" shouted Laney, who's voice was drowned out by the howling of the wind.

"I don't know but we need to find some cover!" Corey and Laney ran down the street to find some shelter. They ran for what seemed like an hour only to run into a tree every five seconds. Unfortunately, there was no shelter to find. That is, until the redhead found a random cave.

"Core, I found a cave! Come on!" But the blue head did not follow his friend. He hesitated to enter the cave for one reason. It was dark in there. Corey was never really afraid of the dark. But something in him just wouldn't let him go in the dark cave.

"Corey, what are you waiting for?! Get in the cave!"

"I can't!"

"What?! Why not?!"

"I don't know! My brain just won't let me!" he screamed.

"Don't tell me your afraid of the dark!"

"I'm not!"

"Then come on!" she yelled.

'It's all right Corey Riffin. I will protect you from the dark. Nothing will be able to harm you.' said a mysterious voice in Corey's head.

"What, or who, was that?" he asked himself.

"COREY GET IN HERE NOW OR YOU'RE GONNA FREEZE TO DEATH!" He could barley hear the cries of his friend over the wailing of the air rushing by his ears. He entered the cave, not knowing if it were safe or not.

'It is safe Corey. There is no need to panic.' explained the voice.

"Wait, who are you?" He was unsure of what was going on in his head, but what Corey was sure is that it wasn't normal.

"Core? Who are you talking to?" Laney was weirded out by the fact her best friend is randomly talking to himself.

"Oh, uh, it's no one. Don't worry." He tried to hide the fact that he was talking to the strange voice in his head. "Hey Laney."

"Yeah, Core?"

"I'm cold."

"Me t-" Before Laney could finish her sentence, she was embraced by a warm hug from Corey. She felt warm and cozy in his arms. She also began to blush massively by the feeling of her best friend's touch. Corey, on the other hand, felt as if the darkness around them was chased away by the light. Laney then noticed something **REALLY** strange about Corey. His skin and eyes were starting to glow a bright yellow color.

"Don't worry Lanes, I'll keep you warm." said Corey

'Okay, I think I'm dreaming right now' thought the redhead.

"It's true! The Light Protector lives!" Laney and Corey broke from their hug to look who the mysterious voice belonged to. When they looked out the entrance of the cave, they saw a mysterious figure standing, watching them.

"Who are you?" asked Laney. The mystery person, then, ran off into the snow.

'Corey, don't let that thing get away!' commanded the voice in Corey's head.

"On it!" he replied. Corey ran off into the snow after the mysterious guy.

"Core, where are you going?!" Yelled Laney. But Corey ignored his friend and just kept running after the person.

'Keep running, Corey! He must be close by.' said the voice in his head. Corey ran for a couple more seconds before finding the mystery guy. 'Faster Corey, he must not escape!'

"I'm going as fast as I can!" he screamed. Corey ran with all of his might to catch up with the person. He tackled the guy and he landed on top of the person.

'Nice job Corey!'

"Thanks, now let's see who this person is." Only the feeling of shock filled Corey's mind as he saw a skull in the place of the head. No it was not a mask or a costume. The skull was real.

"Get off of me boy!" yelled the skeletal guy.

"B-but you're a s-skeleton!" The skeletal guy then blew a mighty gust of snow and ice into Corey's face, sending him flying into a tree. The guy soon got up from the ground and raised his left arm in the air. He clutched his fists tightly, to stop the snow from falling anymore.

"You have no idea what you're getting into, boy. I suggest you surrender your planet to my master, while you still can."

"What does that mean?" asked Corey.

"Alright, then how about I let you find out yourself!" The skeletal guy then dove into the snow, to only disappear from the sight of Corey.

"Where did he go?"

'That doesn't matter right now Corey. What matters now is that you answer one question from me.'

"What is it?"

'Corey Riffin, are you willing to take the responsibilities of a hero and be the next Light Protector and stop the evil Dark Destroyers from brining anymore havoc from our world?' asked the voice.

**Cliffhanger. Anyway, sorry for the late chapter. This one took me three weeks to think of. I had a writers block as well. But this is where the good stuff starts to come in. So, I hope you enjoyed and plz review. I would love to hear from you guys. Thx and Peace.**


	8. Realization

**Hi frends. I know that I said I was gonna upload sooner, but stuff happened. I don't wanna talk about it. :'( But anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy and R&amp;R.**

"Wait, what?" asked Corey.

"The light protector. The one who is supposed to end all of this madness and finish the war between good and evil." explained the voice in Corey's head.

"But, voice that's in my head-" Core tried to explain.

"Please, boy, call me Lefrembeon. **(A/N: -_- Really B-bro. I ran out of ideas. Don't judge.)**" explained the voice.

"Um, how about I call you Leon. Is that okay for you?" asked the blue headed boy.

"Yeah! I'm totally fine with that."

"Cool. But anyway, about the whole light protector thing..."

"Yes?"

"I'm not sure that being a superhero and saving the world is cut out for me." stated Corey.

"And why is that, Corey?"

Corey thought out what he was going to say. He watched the delicate snow fall around him and conutinued. "Well, I'm just a normal boy with normal problems. I'm just a simple person." explained Corey.

"Simple?" asked Leon

"Yup. Just a simple boy."

"Is being fused with your mortal enemies and rocking out in front of people while fused normal?"

"Um..."

"Or how about being in a wishing war with your older sister with genie's that you both found in magic bottles?" he continued.

Corey was remembering all the adventures that he and his friends had. Corey naver had a normal life. "Okay, I see your point. It's just that-" Corey paused in mid sentence and went wide eyed.

"What is it, Corey? Is something wrong?" asked Leon. Corey was silent for a couple of seconds until he whispered something.

"Laney."

**Sorry for the long wait and short chapter, frends. I just don't wanna keep you people waiting. ILY guys and you people matter to me. I'm working on the next chapter right now. Leave a review for ideas, just in case I run out of some. Bye :)**


	9. I'M BACK!

**HEY FRENDS! I'm back with more content for my stories. Throughout the summer I've been trying to get some inspiration and ideas for my stories and I couln't get much. So I need all of your help to give me some ideas for each of my stories.**

**But now for the important part. I want to apologize for being away. I was on vaca for three months. But now I'm back! **

**Anyway, now for the stuff that you people wanted to hear. I will resume chapters starting THIS SATURDAY! But then I will be gone for a week because of my uncle's wedding in Conneticut. I am also visiting family there so... yeah. New chapters and new contnet that I hope you people will enjoy. **

**Until then, later frends! :D**


End file.
